


Nothing/Everything

by carnivoreghost



Series: Shipping Weeks [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivoreghost/pseuds/carnivoreghost
Summary: Dimilix Week Day 4Prompt: DutyWhy did you leave?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Shipping Weeks [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/413725
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Week





	Nothing/Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short! I just wasn't feeling it.

Felix told himself he transferred out of the Blue Lions for truly academic reasons. It was only to learn from the skilled new professor that had managed to beat him on the training grounds. It was not to get away from Dimitri. It was not running away.

Felix told himself many things and he was very convincing. 

_Why did you leave?_

The question hung in the air between them, unspoken and heavy.

Dimitri did not change. That polite mask still covered anything he might actually be feeling. He greeted Felix on the grounds. He was kind. He smiled at him. 

Nothing had changed.

Everything had changed.

Dimitri would not look him in the eye. He avoided Felix and would leave the room when they were alone. 

Something was _wrong_.

“Felix! Good afternoon,” Dimitri threw up his hand as they passed in the dining hall.

As they went in opposite directions, Felix found himself wondering what he missed.


End file.
